Unfortunate Child of the Moon
by havemylungs
Summary: A girl who is no older than sixteen is being hunted by the Olympians for reasons she doesn't know. She shouldn't be alive, yet she has survived for so long. She has been called "unfortunate child of the Moon." Takes place during the Heroes of Olympus.
1. Prologue

**A/N:  
>I hope you enjoy the story! It takes place post-<em>Last Olympian <em>and sometime during the _Heroes of Olympus. _I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters! **

* * *

><p><em>Run.<em>

That was the only thing on her mind. It coursed through her veins, matching the frantic beat of her heart. Whatever was behind her was relentless in its chase, and it let out a scream of frustration that echoed eerily in the dark forest.

The girl stumbled over the roots that covered the forest floor. She was familiar with the darkness, but not without the moon to guide her. She wanted to scream out, though she knew she had to save her breath. She was somewhere deep in the woods of Long Island because a woman in her dreams had told her to find a place called Camp Half Blood. She didn't know anything about the woman or the place that the woman had told her to go. She had only told the girl one other message.

_Run._

And that's how she had ended up rushing through the darkness. She had left her father, but she knew he wouldn't care. It wasn't the first time she had run away.

The thing screamed again. It was gaining ground and the girl knew this had to be the end for her. She spotted a clearing through the trees and she started running towards it. She figured that if she was going down fighting, she wouldn't be cornered against a tree. Silvery light filling the small meadow and it filled her with hope. Maybe she would stand a chance against whatever monster was behind her. Maybe she would survive.

She sprinted ahead, knowing she was about to turn and face whatever was trying to kill her. She stumbled into the moonlight and she felt stronger. She looked down at her hands and they were glowing silver, like someone had injected her skin with moonlight. _I can win this,_ she thought as the monster crashed into the clearing after her. She swore it was laughing as it came to a stop.

"Look at your shine, you poor unfortunate child of the Moon. Every inch of you should be cast out of being. You shouldn't be alive." The girl shuddered as she took in the flaming hair, pale skin, and bared fangs.

"I have been sent to kill you. You are a disgrace to Olympus and you don't even know why." It eyed her hungrily . "I normally don't kill girls, but since I have been sent from Olympus, I shall consider it the greatest honor." The girl couldn't take it any longer.

"NO!" She launched herself at the empusa and scratched it across its horrible face with her nails. It screeched and bared those horrible fangs. "You are your own last stand. No one can help you and no one will help you. And you shall be destroyed."

Someone help me, she prayed silently. Instinct took over and a feral snarl escaped her lips as she launched at the terrible creature. She clawed and scratched and the thing screeched, but it wouldn't die.

"Foolish demigod! You really think you can defeat me without celestial bronze?" It gave a sharp laugh as it threw the girl to the ground.

_This is it,_ she thought as the empusa loomed over her, _I am going to going to die by this creature's hand. I'll never know why I had to find this camp. Or who my mother was._

The empusa smiled, flashing its fangs in the girl's face. She screamed with it slashed its claws down her arms. She screwed her eyes shut and she saw lights flash from behind her eyelids and she knew it was from the pain. Another scream echoed through the meadow and there was an even brighter flash of light and then the girl tumbled into darkness.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:  
>Here's chapter one! It's longer than others will probably be. I'm going to be in England all next week, so I decided to get a good chunk done before I left. Thank you to all who reviewed the prologue and I hope ya'll enjoy chapter one, too!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Andrew Mitchell Ross. Son of Zeus. I'm one of three who have been discovered since the pact of the Big Three. Jason and Thalia Grace and me...Isn't that awesome?<em>

Andrew didn't look like either of his half-siblings. Even the bright blue eyes. He had one bright electric blue eye and the other was as green as sea glass. He was very tall, with tan skin and his hair could've been light brown or dirty blonde and it always fell into his eyes. When he had first arrived, the daughters of Aphrodite had literally smothered him.

_That's me. Andrew Mitchell Ross._

But instead of making lightning rain from the sky, Andrew stared off into the woods, lost in thought. He could hear the monsters prowling just beyond the borders of the camp. An echo of a scream was brought in with the breeze and he sat up a little straighter. Someone was out there. Someone was hurt.

"Andrew?" He jumped.

Annabeth sat down next him. "Are you alright? You seem…out of it." Andrew looked at his friend. Her gray eyes, normally so sharp, were dulled but filled with slight concern for her friend.

"Just thinking about everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks. Jason, Piper, Leo…" He didn't want to say his name out loud. It would only make Annabeth's eyes even duller. And he didn't think she'd want to hear about the scream. He had himself convinced that he imagined it.

"I know. It's okay. You can talk about Percy, Andrew." Annabeth pulled her knees to her chest. It was obvious that it pained her to even mention Percy's name. In the past couple months Andrew had been here, he and Percy had grown close. Annabeth always joked it was because of their bigheadedness. He secretly thought that she was just shocked that a son of Zeus and a son of Poseidon could get along so well.

"Annabeth. Percy will find his way back. He always has." Annabeth turned away from Andrew. He saw her wipe her eyes.

"Well, come on Lightning McQueen. We've got a game of Capture the Flag to win." Annabeth got up and offered her hand to Andrew.

"Lightning…McQueen." Andrew looked at Annabeth. She shrugged, "First thing I could think of."

"Right." He pushed his hair back from his eyes. He turned when he heard giggling.

"Oh, _hey_ Andrew." Drew fluttered her eyes at him. "Aren't you so excited about Capture the Flag?" Andrew looked at Annabeth, who shrugged. Her eyes gave the message: _I'm not getting mixed with this._

"Hey Drew. Yeah, I'm pretty excited." Andrew said, purposely dull.

Drew's eyes slanted, "Try not to sound too excited, Andrew." Drew turned to Annabeth, "Prepare to be dominated." Drew turned on her heel and stomped away.

"I guess that's our cue to go?" Andrew asked. Annabeth nodded. "Let's suit up."

* * *

><p>Andrew crept quietly through the woods, trying to figure out where the other team's banner would be displayed. <em>It shouldn't be that hard. It's the Aphrodite's cabin.<em> But after fifteen minutes of searching, he became frustrated. _For the gods sake, it's pink!_ But they had chosen a very good spot to place it. Andrew gripped his sword tighter and electricity crackled along the blade. No one had ever gotten in the way of his blade - celestial bronze that conducted electricity so well that Andrew shocked himself on a regular bases, even if he was being careful.

A twig snapped somewhere behind him and he swung around, clenching his sword even tighter. His senses were on high and sparks flew off of his sword as he scanned the area for the banner and threats.

A roar near the edge of the camp border jerked his attention away from his search. As soon as he regained focus (_stupid ADHD,_ he thought) again, the scream he could've sworn he imagined earlier filled the air around him, clear and very real. Someone really was in danger. As he sprinted away from the game, Andrew muttered a prayer to Zeus and Athena that Annabeth and the rest of their team wouldn't take losing too hard. Especially if losing meant saving a life.

He followed the sound of the screaming through the woods, way past the camp border and into a clearing. There was an _empusa_ towering over a girl. A glowing girl. Andrew could see white and silver light flowing off of her like she was the moon itself. He heard the girl scream again as the creature raked its claws over her skin. It was torturing her. He knew he would only get one shot at killing it.

Andrew ran head on and jumped. His sword was alive with blue lightning as he hack the beast's head off in one blow. Its screech died with it as it burst into dust. Andrew stood there, bewildered as he stared at the girl on the ground. She was unconscious, though it was hypnotizing just to look at her and he couldn't make himself look away. Her skin was silver and her hair was pure white, like snow. She couldn't be older than him and he was seventeen. Andrew walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Hey." He put his hand on her face. It was hot. "Hey, um, I know you're out, but I'm going to get you back to safe ground, okay? Nothing's going to hurt you." She stirred and her fingers flexed the air for something. For a moment, Andrew thought she was going to wake up. But she was still gone.

"Alright. Let's get you back to camp." Andrew lifted her into his arms. She was surprisingly light, so it wouldn't be difficult to carry her the distance. Her aura of silver lit their path until he reached the cover of the trees. Similar to a dying candle flame, her light was diminished and he was walked the rest of the way in the darkness.

"CHIRON!" Andrew bolted out of the woods and almost crashed into the centaur. Chiron's eyes grew wide when he saw the girl in Andrew's arms.

"We need to get her medical attention immediately." Andrew almost rolled his eyes, but then he looked down and noticed how much of the girl's blood covered himself. They reached the Big House and Chiron took over from there, dressing her wounds and spooning ambrosia that looked like golden pudding through her mouth. Andrew took that time to study the girl's face. In the light of the cabin, the girl had porcelain skin, a dash of freckles across her nose and cheekbones, and dark brown hair that fell thick and curly down to her elbows. There was a wild, natural beauty about her and once again, Andrew found himself hypnotized by her.

"Where did you come from?" He asked her softly. Chiron pursed his lips as if he knew something, but if he knew something, he didn't tell Andrew anything.

"Her wounds are healing, and she'll probably come round sometime this week. But Andrew." Chiron's voice had gone steely.

"Yes Chiron?" Andrew muttered, tearing his eyes off of the girl's face.

"Do not tell anyone what you saw in the clearing." Chiron trotted away, leaving Andrew to wonder how Chiron knew about what had happened.


End file.
